


Jumpers And Revelations

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Co-workers, Community: smutty_claus, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Smutty Claus 2017, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: Upset, Hermione flees the Weasley Christmas, in need of a drink. She never expected to have a horrible evening turned into a night worth remembering...





	Jumpers And Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beachmomma77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/gifts).



> This is my second submission for the 2017 Smutty Claus, gifted to the community and based on the real prompt of my recipient. I do hope you like what I've come up with in such a short time!
> 
> In addition, I'd like to thank my lovely and wonderful beta _luunascope_ for proofreading this submission at such a short notice! You're a sweetheart!  <3

Christmas.

For Hermione, there was nothing good about it this year. She and Ron had just split after coming to the painful realisation that they wouldn't work out. His family knew, yet she was still invited to the annual Weasley Christmas, jumper and present included.

However, all she did was fake smiles and watch everyone else enjoy the evening while she just wanted to go home; she longed to feast on a box of ice cream in front of one of those sappy Christmas films on her telly. Worst of all, Ron seemed to have a good time throughout the evening, joking around with Harry and his brothers, while not even once glancing in her direction.

She felt hurt, disappointed even.

“Hey, you're leaving already?” Ginny asked when she caught Hermione walking through the corridor, wrapped in a coat and shawl.

With a sigh, Hermione nodded. “I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling too well, so it's a bit much.”

“Is it because of... I mean... Ron? Has he said something stupid?”

Ginny's words were a short relief for Hermione, and she smiled briefly, hidden by the big shawl. “No, no. I'm just not in people mood tonight. Could you say goodbye to everyone for me? I'll apologise to Molly when I feel better–”

“I will, don't worry. And Mum will understand...”

“Thanks.” After a wave, Hermione made it outside into the refreshing cold night. It was as if a huge stone was falling off her shoulders as she finally walked away from the building—far enough so they wouldn't hear the telling sound of her Apparating.

Yet, despite her previous urge to go home, Hermione decided she needed a drink to flush down her emotions and forget those stupid memories that kept coming back despite her best attempts at pushing them down. So, instead, she walked into that new bar in Diagon Alley, hoping there was still a stool free at the counter.

 

“Granger? I thought you were invited to the Weasley Christmas thing?”

Taking off her coat and shawl, she looked up at the person next to the stool she had chosen, only to discover that it was Malfoy, her co-worker she shared the office with. “I was.”

He raised his eyebrow, mocking her. “Was that burgundy attempt of a Christmas jumper all you got?”

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes and climbed on the stool before she waved for the bartender to get a drink—she needed something strong.

“So... Why are you here now?”

“Couldn't stand it tonight. All that happiness and all that smiling.”

“Yeah, well, you wanted to show up at the Christmas dinner of your ex' family–”

“Just don't,” she stopped him, knowing that Malfoy would go on teasing her about her failed relationship with Ron. When the bartender came up to her, she put up her nicest smile. “A shot of the strongest stuff you have, and a pint of beer. No, make that a double shot.”

“Welcome to the party.” He raised the filled shot glass in his hand; Hermione only now saw that he had already collected about four glasses in front of him.

“What about you? Why are you here? I thought you said you would visit your parents–”

“Pff. They still hate me for breaking the engagement with Astoria, and that was back in late September. It was better for both of us, but my mother can't stop making remarks about how I could let her go, that she was such a nice girl. My father still barely speaks two words to me.”

“I remember the day after you told them,” Hermione said, her voice softening. It had been the first time ever since they were placed in the same office that she had seen him upset and not able to concentrate on anything. It had been the only time she ever covered for him.

He nodded, even added a sigh. “So I prefer getting wasted here. At least the company is better.” He leaned an inch closer with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow. “Much better.”

Despite everything, Hermione had to blush, and she was glad when her drinks arrived. “Can I open a tab–?”

“Put her orders on mine,” Draco intervened, and shook his head when she opened her mouth. “You can thank me in the morning.”

With a shy smile, she raised her shot glass. “Thanks.” Malfoy was definitely better company to drown her misery with than any Weasley. And with that thought in mind, she tossed the shot in one go, coughing as the alcohol burned her throat.

“So, what did your ex do to make you leave? Breathe?” Draco asked as he signed to the bartender to bring another set of shots.

“No, he just looked happy all evening, but he didn't even look at me. At all. Like I don't exist.”

“He's an idiot.”

“He isn't–”

“He let you go, hasn't he? So, point prov–”

“It was my idea to break up.” The beer was soothing as she gulped down some of it. “And now it's just awkward between us. And my place is just lonely. I never thought I'd miss him that much...”

“So, you're like me tonight—drowning your misery in alcohol.” He handed her one of the ordered shots and then raised his before tossing it in one go.

“Yeah, drowning is the right word. Drowning myself in alcohol, except I won't bloody die!”

“You could always aim for alcohol poisoning.” He coughed in response to the shot burning his throat, and then placed the empty glass in front of him.

“You're more likely to get it,” she replied with a nod to his collection of shot glasses, not able to hold back a smirk. Taking a deep breath, she downed her shot, expecting another burn going down her throat; she soothed the burn with another gulp from her beer, starting to feel the relaxing effect of the alcohol she had so far. “You know what the worst thing about tonight is?”

He turned towards her, his elbow on the counter. “No?”

“Going home. That's what I hate most about it all, that empty bed. It's too big for me, and I kind of still expect him to spoon against my back.”

“ _Spoon_?”

She scoffed at him, but only earned a chuckle from him. “Ron might be an idiot, but he's a great big spoon. Didn't you and Astoria–?”

Now it was Draco who narrowed his eyes at her. “Why would you even care?”

“You never have, then?” She wasn't in the least bit intimidated by his glare but smiled when he finally relented with a sigh.

“Me? Enough to say that I'm an _excellent_ big spoon... But if you mean Astoria, no. Not her fault, there was just no spark whatsoever to go beyond hugs.”

“You think you're good at it?” she asked with a teasing smirk, reaching for the shot as he handed it to her.

“Challenging me?” He leaned in until he was mere inches away from her. “You know, we have more spark between us than I've ever had with her... I know a couple of other things I wouldn't mind doing with you. I'd make you forget you _ever missed_ that idiot.”

Hermione noticed the glint of desire in his eyes, though she wasn't sure if she just imagine it. Regardless, his offer caused goose bumps all over her body, especially paired with that slight husk she heard in his voice. For a moment, she wasn't sure who was challenging whom, but, still, she was enticed. “Prove it.”

Seconds later he was kissing her.

The touch of his demanding lips, eager to claim everything she had to offer, was electrifying, hot, and addictive. She wanted more—more of those goddamn wicked lips, more of those hands which so expertly ran through her hair and all over her body, and especially more of that feeling of being wanted like this, even if it was just for the night!

* * *

 

 

They eventually made it back to Hermione's place, after the bartender had warned them to be more discreet or they would be escorted outside. It hadn't been a conscious choice when Hermione Apparated them out after leaving the bar, it just happened.

Their coats, shawls, and shoes littered the corridor, but they had made only slow progress towards the bedroom, as they used every small corner for kissing and pinning each other to the wall, with excited fingers fumbling around seams and buttons.

It was a mess, as drunk as they were, and Hermione's Christmas jumper was extraordinarily stubborn. Draco was trying to pull it over her head, eager to roam over her skin without any restrictions, but all he managed was to get it tangled up with Hermione's mass of hair.

“Wait, wait!” With a giggle, Hermione finally stopped him; she found his eagerness to get her out of her clothes exciting, but he wasn't helping. The jumper kept tugging at her hair as she carefully pulled it over her head.

The look in his eyes as she finally discarded the jumper into a corner made her heart jump—they weren't just filled with alcohol-fuelled desire, but she thought she saw open adoration flicker in his pale grey eyes, nothing she remembered having seen before. The touch of his fingers was soft, almost reverent, as he let them brush over her cheek.

He startled as if snapping out of a trance as she reached for his hand on her cheek, but the adoring look remained on his face. But maybe it was just the alcohol and the moment speaking.

Smiling, she pulled him down for a kiss, more ardently than before but still passionate, still addictive. She moaned as he managed to pull her cotton top out of her trousers, the first touch of his fingers on her bared skin sent tingles through her body.

“Yes!” he murmured huskily into her neck as she managed to unbutton his shirt and pull it over his shoulders. In response, he grabbed her arse and lifted her, only to grind his groin into hers.

Lost to everything but his mouth on her neck and him grinding into her, she wrapped her legs around his hips, moaning deeply as she closed her eyes. This was just so so good, and it was just the beginning!

“Your top.”

“Wh-What?” His husked words pulled her briefly from her high; feeling him grind into her with growing need had been so delicious, and she was disappointed that he had stopped. She opened her eyes again and saw him smile wickedly; her eyes were fixed on his tongue as he let it run along his upper lip.

“Your top. Take it off.”

She felt a surge of excited arousal surge through her womb at his suggestion. Arching her back, she managed to pull it up to her shoulders, but then she stopped as she realised that she was only wearing her old comfortable bra! Gods, she should have put on her black lacy one instead of that plain white cotton piece!

“Just get it off, _please_...”

For a moment, the seam of her shirt still in her hands, she studied him, but all she could see was unwavering, almost impatient desire. It was all she needed to know that it didn't matter at all. Her lips curling into a daring smile, she removed her cotton top. Seconds later, her bra followed to his delight.

“Fuck yes!” he exclaimed, hoisting her up for better access, only to then delve into the cleave between her breasts, following its form all the way down to the nipple.

This was just so good! Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, moaning deeply once more in pleasure as she felt his arousal being pressed against hers; her hands were buried in his silk strands, messing it up as she held on to it while he licked and sucked her halfway into oblivion. She matched his rhythm as he continued grinding into her, deeper and needier.

But then Draco wandered back up her cleavage until he reached her neck and ear; he tried to adapt his hold on her arse to keep her lifted, but she was still slowly sinking lower. “I... We...”

With a sigh, Hermione stopped running her hands through his hair as she noticed his struggle. All she wanted was his lips back on her breasts, as they had brought her to such a delicious high, but instead, she loosened the grip of her legs around his waist. “Fine. Let me down.”

“No,” he replied with another of his wicked smiles.

“Idiot. You can't hold me up forever,” she said with a chuckle. It turned into an amused yelp as he hoisted her on his shoulder in one swift move, though he came close to losing his balance for a moment before using the wall for additional support.

“Which room?”

“Straight ahead...” Hermione couldn't believe that he was carrying her to her bedroom, his hand placed on her arse as if claiming her. Ron had never tried such a thing, so she enjoyed the playfulness of the moment—and the heady tone in his voice was a promise of even better things to come!

 

Seconds later, Draco let her down on her bed and immediately started to work on her trousers. However, the button seemed to be just as stubborn as her jumper. So, instead, he just pulled at it, trying to get it off her that way.

She had to laugh at his impatience, but then she opened the button and let him pull the piece of clothing off her. The touch of his hands on her thighs sent goose bumps all over her skin; she arched into his touch as he moved further up her body, tracing the seams of her thankfully black knickers. It was as if he used the moment to simply appreciate her body as it is, and it felt wonderful. She wanted more of that—much more!

“Wait,” he whispered as she pulled him down to continue where they had left off in the corridor, her legs already wrapped around him once more as he stood at the edge of the bed. With a sly smile, he opened his belt and then slowly moved his trousers off and down to the ground, revealing dark green boxers that barely hid his erection.

Hermione unconsciously licked her lips as he removed the boxers as well—she couldn't help but compare Draco's size to her ex, and he won clearly. Thick and throbbing; she just had to touch it! It was great to watch him enjoy her strokes and teasing brushes over the head of his cock; she even went as far as letting her tongue run over it, earning herself a deep moan from him. Such a great sound!

However, he stopped her a few seconds later, his hand buried in her hair, fisting a few strands. “Not tonight...”

With a lazy smile, she let go of his cock and leaned back, just as happy to kiss him again as he bent down to her level.

His kisses now were hot, possessive; he was eager to devour her. But then, his fingers sneaked underneath the seam of her knickers that she was still wearing, delving in between her labia.

Gasping into the kiss, she arched and spread her legs to give him better access; as it wasn't enough, she pulled her knickers down as far as she could. Gods, he knew exactly what he was doing, and it was fucking good! She was a moaning mess within seconds of his fingers finding her entrance, pushing inside again and again. She could feel the first waves of her impending orgasm roll through her whole body, she was so so close!

"Ride me," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing further anticipating shivers over her body.

"I... I never..." She tried to cling to her last shreds of control, as he kept pushing his fingers inside while his thumb teased her clit. However, she had expected him to take the next step any moment now and enter her in the position they were currently in—in her experience, men liked to be on top, or at least Ron always did.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded as he gazed at her; his heady smile was almost enough to make her come already, especially as he removed his hand from her labia, only to lick them clean before rolling off onto his back.

Nervous, but eager to keep going, Hermione shifted her position so that she could straddle him. She purred as he let his hands run over her sides, down her hips and thighs—it was as if he caressed her skin, memorising every little scar, every little mole.

"Help me a bit," she whispered, leaning over him to kiss his lips before she tried to find the right position. When she saw him bite his lower lip, however, she knew she had found it; slowly, she lowered her hips, gasping loudly as his cock entered her inch for inch.

Fully sheathed, she sat up; after another heartbeat, she pushed her hair out of her face and started rolling her hips. It was a new sensation, but damn it was good! Leaning her head back, she just enjoyed the feeling of his cock inside her, filling her out and rubbing all the right spots. In addition, his hands wandered all over her body, caressing it wherever he could reach her; he paid special attention to her clit, varying the intensity of his strokes to further her pleasure.

Getting closer to the brink of her orgasm, first intense waves rolling through her, Hermione leaned back down, nuzzling his neck. She whimpered as he thrust into her, it was so exquisite, and so so close. She heard him mutter dirty little nothings as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands pushing her arse down to push in as deep as he could.

Seconds later, Hermione was overtaken by her orgasm as it sent her straight into the abyss of bliss, overwhelmed by the intensity of it all.

“Fuck,” was all Draco uttered as he came, holding her tight.

His deep frenzied thrusts sent her straight over the edge again, something she had never experienced before. It was like a new high, a whole new level of exquisite bliss! She kept rolling her hips for a few more seconds, until her orgasm finally started to ebb away.

Draco eventually took a deep breath, running his hands over her back until he reached her hair. He didn't say a word, but it was clear that he seemed just as blown by the experience as she had been.

She loved the soft touch of his fingers, it lulled her even further during her afterglow. For the first time in weeks, she felt completely relaxed, at peace even—and all that in the arms of her co-worker who had become a close friend, even though he was still sometimes the most infuriating person she ever had the luck to work with. That last thought made her chuckle because it was simply too hilarious.

“You okay?”

She looked up and could see him smile in response to her chuckle. After a deep breath, she returned to a sitting position, gasping as the changed angle caused his cock to rub some spots inside her. She briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the renewed sensation. “I'm more than okay. This was so...”

His smile broadened as she blushed; his thumbs were drawing patterns on her hips, tickling her still over-sensitive skin ever so slightly. “You're beautiful, you know that?”

His admission made her speechless, she didn't know what to respond to it, so she only blushed in an even deeper shade of red.

He reached for her hands to pull her back down to him, smiling softly. “I mean it.”

“Thanks.” Unable to say anything else, she kissed him again, ardently and more heartfelt than before. She did hope that it wasn't just the alcohol speaking, but that he indeed meant it, because his admission made her feel appreciated, and she had missed that ever since her break-up with Ron. “Stay, please.”

“Really? Not throwing me out for making you blush?”

She chuckled. “No, I'd really like you to stay for the night.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I'd love to.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Hermione woke to sunshine pouring into her bedroom. Her head was throbbing, but she felt decent otherwise. She smiled as she remembered the night before—a horrible Christmas evening turning into a great night, with Draco indeed making her forget that she even missed her ex. They had spooned afterwards, and it had been great falling asleep in his arms, feeling his warmth around her and just listening to his breathing.

Her eyes still closed, she reached for him behind her, but he wasn't there. Shocked, she opened her eyes and sat up. Her bed was indeed empty. Her heart sank at the bitter thought of being left like this, without saying goodbye.

With a sigh, she climbed out of her bed, careful not to increase the throbbing in her head. She needed to drink some water soon, alcohol always made her feel extraordinarily dehydrated the next morning. When she stepped out of her room, she discovered their clothing on the floor, and she couldn't help but feel relieved as she picked up his shirt that she had pulled off his shoulders the night before—it still smelled like him, so she took a deep breath to inhale some of his scent before putting it on to cover herself.

She eventually found him in her kitchen, rummaging through her cupboards, only clad in his dark green boxers that hung temptingly low. Enjoying the view, she leaned against the door frame and coughed to make her presence known.

“Hey, you're up... I thought I'd be back before you noticed.” His smile was endearing, slowly turning into a smirk; his hair was a tousled mess, but she loved it as it gave him a relaxed look.

“What were you searching for?” she asked and made a step into the kitchen to see what he had placed on the small table so far.

“Food, basically. And maybe something for a hangover... You really need to do some grocery shopping!”

She laughed at his remark, because yes, she hadn't had the opportunity to do her shopping in the days leading up to Christmas, as she had been busy with getting everything updated or finished at work so that she could enjoy the holidays.

Oh, she certainly _enjoyed_ last night.

And it was nice seeing Draco stand in her kitchen this morning, as if he was right at home here. It brought his admission back to her mind, him saying that she was beautiful; she remembered the adoration in his eyes too.

With a brief sigh, she came closer until she was standing in front of him. “Can I... Can I ask you something?”

Showing a surprised look, he leaned against the table to be on her level. “You mean about last night?”

She nodded. “How drunk were you? I mean you said things that you never even hinted at before...”

He rubbed the back of his head to gain a few seconds before answering. “Yes. I remember. I'm sorry if it upset you–”

“You mean it? What you said last night?”

Reluctantly, he nodded. “You _are_ beautiful... _He_ never told you that?”

“He did, but never during sex.” She blushed in embarrassment, even turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze for a moment. However, she was surprised when he very gently cupped her cheek and turned her head back towards him before he placed a kiss on her lips. “Draco...”

“Shh...”

She stopped him, pulling away a few inches. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind as she studied his face; he wasn't hiding behind a mask, maybe for the first ever, and it confused her. His thumb brushed over her cheek, and she closed her eyes in response to his touch, enjoying the softness of it all.

After another moment, he leaned his forehead against hers. “I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to be with–”

“The most infuriating ever,” she replied with a smirk, feeling a small pang of relief when he chuckled at her words.

“And I don't give out compliments so easily, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know...”

After a brief soft smile, he took a deep breath and even briefly bit his lower lip. “I never said anything because I didn't really know myself—until last night, that is.”

“You mean it took you getting wasted on Christmas evening to figure out you... you _like_ me?” Hermione couldn't help but break out in a giddy smile; she raised her hand to his cheek as she saw him blush ever so slightly.

“Oh, I liked you before–”

“Oh, you're an idiot. You know what I mean!” She laughed warmly, still stroking his cheek.

“Well, I was about to offer to take you out for brunch–”

“Dinner.”

He laughed. “Beautiful _and_ demanding, I see...”

“Oh, shut up!” With that, she kissed him, eagerly deepening as he parted his lips, simply relishing the feel of his lips against hers. This was even better than last night, a tender passion shared between them, inviting to more.

Christmas.

For Hermione, there was now something good about it. Because in that moment, she knew she would never ever miss her ex again—not with the promise of more on Draco's lips.


End file.
